


The Case of the Elusive Valentine

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Logan hates the holiday. He hates being alone on it. This year, he gets a surprise that leads him on a search, possibly organized by the Saint who started it all. (Ok, it's probably not him, but that would be cool.)





	The Case of the Elusive Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to all. Sending love to all of you guys.

Logan Echolls hated Valentine's Day. From the moment he started dating girls, he hated it. He started out buying gifts and cards, flowers and chocolates, but felt like it was wasted effort. By the time he started dating Lilly, she wasn't interested in gifts. She just wanted to get naked. Honestly, he was alright with that. He knew what to expect with her. But, she died.

 

In 2004, he was reminded of losing her. 2005 was better. He was less bitter and rage-filled. He could almost see the possibility of love again, someday with someone. In 2006, he was bitter again, but not because he didn't have a valentine. He had one. He was just using her to strong-arm her father.

 

2007 was one that cycled through his reel of prize worthy idiotic moments. Seeing Veronica's face while she revealed who he had slept with over their break broke his heart. He had tried to spare her that hurt, knowing if she knew, it would break them up. And it did. The worst part is he didn't blame her. He blamed himself for that moment of weakness. For as much as he knew Madison didn't cause her rape, or do anything worse than he or Dick did during that time, Veronica hated Madison. For Logan to sleep with her, regardless of how drunk, depressed or lonely he was, he knew she would see it as an attack. He shouldn't have done it. It broke them when nothing else had.

 

Since Veronica left, Logan avoided Valentine's Day. He didn't make plans, even if he was seeing a woman. He would say he had to work, or sometimes, he would say that he made plans with the guys. He would play the dumb, non-romantic boyfriend. On a rare occasion, he told the woman he was seeing that he hated the day and when she asked too man questions, he realized that was a mistake. It only brought up old feelings of lost love.

 

This year was a lucky year. He didn't have anyone to guilt him into anything or be saddened when he “forgot”. He planned to treat it like any other day. Maybe this year, he could skip the sulking too.

 

He walked into his kitchen and that was when he saw it. Someone else had been in his beach house and left behind a gift. A dozen, by the look of it, white roses with a small heart shaped box posed against them. They sat in the middle of a small table in his kitchen and his normal flowers, a bundle of simple, yet pleasant, daisies had been moved to his counter.

 

He walked toward the new flowers. On edge, he glanced around. It wouldn't be the first time a fan of his father's had sneaked into his home and pounced on him. He reached the flowers without incident, though, and noticed a small note. Plucking it away from the chocolates, he unfolded it.

 

_This is a day for love_

_or so they say_

_meet me when the night_

_meets the day_

 

The note was signed unconventionally with a simple K9. It reminded Logan of parties he and his friends used to throw in high school. On the fliers, they would write everything in code so the undesirables wouldn't show up. K9 was commonly used to describe Dog Beach. So, whoever left the gifts wanted to meet him at Dog Beach at sunset.

 

He looked around his kitchen again. Nothing else seemed disturbed and the daisies had seemed to be handled with care. He wondered if it was possible he knew the intruder, like if he went to high school with them.

 

With nothing else to do, and curiosity eating away at him, Logan showered and prepared to meet at the beach. He thought about calling in the sheriff to deal with the breaking and entering, but there was no evidence of a break in. He checked the doors and the windows. Whoever got in did so without a key or leaving a mark.

 

He pulled into a spot at the beach. Being February, it wasn't nearly as busy as it usually was. The surfers were done for the day and it was a bit early for the lovebirds to walk in the sand. It wasn't too cold or windy, but that was the norm for southern California.

 

He got out of his BMW convertible and looked around. The hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up and his hands were sweating. He swallowed and purposely exhaled slowly. He looked ahead of him, not noticing anything out of place or set up. A look down the beach to the right showed a couple snuggling close on a blanket. To his left, he didn't see anyone but a few kids partying.

 

A smile curved his lips as he watched them a moment. Memories of Veronica, Lilly and Duncan flooded his brain. He remembered them dressed up for a dance and drinking out of the bottles of champagne. Well, the guys drank out of the bottles. The girls had glasses, refusing to be uncivilized for a night. Games of I, Never and Truth or Dare were never the same after that night, nor as perfect.

 

Of the small group of teenagers he was watching, one boy walked over to him. Logan cleared his throat, feeling like a creep as he was caught watching them.

 

“You Logan?” The boy asked as he approached closer.

 

Not expecting to be named, he nodded. “Uh, yea.”

 

“I have something for you.” He reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small plastic card and a folded piece of paper. “I was paid to give you these and to not answer any questions, regardless of how much you offer.” He gave a charming smirk. “Although, I suppose that depends on how much you offer.”

 

Logan reached over and took the items. He looked at the card, recognizing it easily in the fading light. It was a key card to the Neptune Grand Hotel. He opened the note.

 

_Now you chase_

_like you do_

_This time, I'll even_

_slow down for you_

 

Logan chuckled and reached into his pocket. He pulled a twenty dollar pill from his money clip and handed it over to the kid.

 

“Dude, this won't be enough for me to spill anything.” The teenager scoffed as he took it from Logan.

 

“It's a tip. Another is say thank you. As in, thank you for delivering this to me.” Logan returned with his own smirk.

 

“Yea, man. Thanks.” He gave a bit of a wave and turned to go back to his friends.

 

Logan looked at the card again. There was no room number written on it. He slipped it and the written note into his shirt pocket. He spun a bit on the ball of his foot and headed back to his car. As he slipped behind the wheel, he chuckled out a bit. The idea of who could be sending him on the scavenger hunt compelled him to involuntarily laugh.

 

He took a deep breathe and started the car. It could be someone else. It could be some stalker. He could be lulled to the Grand and kidnapped and murdered. He really needed to be careful. He reached into his front pocket and pulled his phone out. He scrolled through the contacts and looked at the number he hadn't called in nearly six years. He wasn't even sure it would work. With all the drama and trouble that happened at the end of his freshman year at Hearst College, it was entirely possible that the woman in question had changed her number and moved on with her life.

 

He had tried to move on. He kept going to Hearst, mostly for himself, although some of it was just in case she returned. He managed to graduate and even got Dick to graduate too. Before junior year started, he even moved into his beach house, which was tiny in comparison to his parents' mansion, but worked well for him and occasionally Dick.

 

He had dated, though he never considered anyone serious. He never lived with any of them, or introduced them to Charlie, who finally called him back after he graduated. He never took anyone to Thanksgiving dinners or Christmas gatherings. He never bothered to remember birthdays or anniversaries. They never lasted that long.

 

For the first time in six years, Logan felt excited for a date, of sorts. Sure, he could be murdered, but it could be the one who ran away all those years ago. He set his phone in the drink holder. He was going to take the chance, regardless of odds.

 

He pulled into the Neptune Grand Hotel's parking lot and his eyes spotted a LeBaron convertible. He felt his heart skip a beat before he chuckled and shook his head. That car was traded in to get the Saturn, and he had no idea if she even drove that anymore.

 

He ran his fingers over his hair, checked it in the rearview mirror and got out of the car. He couldn't avoid looking at the LeBaron. He noticed it was dark blue, not the black he preferred. Out of fond memories, he let his finger gently touch the LeBaron before he walked inside.

 

He pulled the key out of his pocket as he looked around the lobby. Dark eyes looked to the bar and his feet followed their lead. Standing just inside the bar area, he looked over the patrons. Couples talking or canoodling were rampant. Except, there was a small blonde woman at the bar alone. Logan's eyes widened and he took a step towards her.

 

But, a guy approached her and she turned. Logan didn't know her.

 

Logan sighed and walked to the check in desk.

 

“Hello, sir. How can I help you tonight?” A woman in the standard Grand uniform asked politely. Logan didn't know her either.

 

“Yes, hi.” He offered a smile. “This might be a bit embarrassing, but I was offered this key-” He held up the card. “and I'm not sure what room it's for.”

 

The woman smiled and took the key. “Happens more often than you'd think, sir.” She swiped it in the machine and looked to the screen. “I'm sorry to report that this key is no longer in service.” She offered it back to him, but with a folded note on top of it. “Have a good night, sir.” The woman gave him a knowing smile.

 

Logan sighed with his smile and took them back. “I don't suppose you'll give me a hint to who gave you this note, will you?”

 

The woman smiled and shook her head. “Our guests demand their privacy, sir.”

 

“Of course, they do.” He chuckled and slipped the key back into his shirt pocket. Stepping away from the counter, he inhaled deeply and opened the folded note.

 

_Once a place_

_of fear and pain_

_Now I just hope_

_it doesn't rain_

 

Logan chuckled and walked to the elevator and tapped the button. It chimed immediately and he was able to step inside the empty elevator. He tapped the penthouse floor and leaned against the railing. He tugged his shirt cuff down, having mixed feelings about the button keeping it from covering his hand. He didn't need to be guarded against his nerves. He was a grown man and he could handle anything life threw at him. He had proven that. But, being back in the elevator again, near who he though was her again, it was pulling him back into old habits.

 

He cleared his throat, punched his hands out a bit and straightened his shoulders. He ignored his pounding heart, even though it was the only thing he could hear in his ears. He looked up to the light, letting it blind him for a moment while he thought of soft waves drifting him along in the ocean. A calming place for his head to clear and his body to relax. His therapist taught him that trick.

 

He opened his eyes breathing slower and looked to the door. It could have been the longest elevator ride ever. He stepped towards the middle of the elevator and pulled out a handkerchief. He dabbed his forehead and the back of his neck before he held it between his hands to get them as well. He slipped it back into his back pocket and nodded. He was ready.

 

The chime preceded the doors opening and releasing him. He stepped out and walked towards the stairs. He pushed the haunting memories of the last time he went up them and what happened at the top. It had been seven years since he opened the door to one of his closest friends with a gun on the girl he loved. The same friend who stepped off to his death minutes later.

 

When he reached the outer door this time, he stopped. A note was taped to the door. He tugged it down and looked at it.

 

_I know it's rude_

_and I'm awfully late_

_But I'm here for_

_our first Valentine's date_

 

Logan opened the door and looked out at the rooftop. He noticed the lights first, strung up all over the open area as they illuminated the space, even trimming the parapet. He saw the neon red of the sign and the blue strip around the roof access enclosure. A small table was in the center of the roof, draped with a long tablecloth and topped with candles, rose petals and wine glasses. Two chairs accompanied the table, but they were both empty.

 

He stepped out and looked around the roof. It was quiet with the soft rumble of traffic below. He looked around the roof access enclosure, but he was alone. He moved to the table and smiled at the care put into it. He noticed something on a chair and smiled. For anyone else, it was a big purse, but for him, it was her bag.

 

The door opened behind him and heeled feet stopped walking. “Well, crap. All that work and you slipped in when I was in the bathroom.”

 

He slowly turned and smiled. He was prepared to quip something about going before she left the house, but the sight of her stole his breath. Her hair was pulled back into a relaxed bun, with delicate strands framing her face and caressing her bare shoulders. Her dress was dark red and he was pretty sure it was satin. It exposed her shoulders, but still gave her sleeves, which was good for the tiny chill tonight. The dress met her just above the knees, which were nude. Her feet were clad in boots, but not the motorcycle boots of high school. These were cute ankle booties.

 

It was her warm smile that kept him in his place, though. Those icy blue eyes looked melted as she was taking his appearance in as well.

 

“You look pretty good, Echolls.” She gained the strength to move before he did and walked towards him.

 

“Well, it was either you or a stalker who planned to murder me. Two things I know to dress up for.” He smirked down at her. “You look beautiful.”

 

He was rewarded with a blush. “Thank you.”

 

“So, this is pretty amazing, Ronica.” He grinned as he reached up and guided her hair away from her eye with the back of his finger.

 

Her face lifted. “Yea? You weren't upset at my hunt?”

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “You can lead me anywhere.”

 

“Does that mean you'll be my valentine?” Veronica smirked a bit, cocky of guessing the answer before she even finished asking.

 

“Always.” He cupped her face and tilted it up to meet his. “As long as you'll be mine.”

 

She lost the grin, but the love in her eyes was a much better look in Logan's opinion. “Always.” She pulled his head down to meet hers in a deep kiss.

 

Valentine's Day was quickly becoming Logan's favorite holiday.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave comments and/or kudos if this piece made you laugh, cry, smile, snort or feel anything. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.


End file.
